


Trojan Beep

by VampirePaladin



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Character's Terrible Attempts At Flirting Are Also Real Murder Threats, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Kim gets a page that Ron is in trouble.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Shego
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73
Collections: Osmosis Exchange





	Trojan Beep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neosaiyanangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts).

Cheerleading practice had ended for the day and Kim Possible was going back to grab her bag when her pager went off. She fished out of the bag and frowned. It was from Ron. It was his emergency code for being in mortal peril. 

This meant that Kim would have to put off doing her homework for now. She had to go to Ron’s rescue. It was a good thing he had included his GPS coordinates. He wasn’t that far from her.

Kim rushed home to gear up. She didn’t have time to do proper recon. That Ron still was able to beep her at least had her hopeful that they weren’t the most vigilante of supervillains.

She followed the coordinates until she found a bored looking Shego leaning against a console full of buttons. In her hands was Ron’s pager.

Kim launched into a flying kick at Shego. Despite her bored looking appearance Shego moved to action like a snake, moving herself out of the way. Her bored expression was gone as her eyes locked on Kim Possible.

“Shego,” Kim growled. “You have Ron’s pager. What did you do to him?”

Shego chuckled. “Don’t worry about your little sidekick. He has a prior engagement with Dr. Draken.” Shego punched at Kim, but Kim twisted out of the way, letting Shego’s momentum carry her past.

“Tell me what you’re planning, and I’ll go easy on you.”

“My only plan is to do this!” Shego threw a heart shaped projectile like a shuriken. Kim caught it, noticing it was a box of chocolates addressed to her from Shego.

“And I want to wish you a happy Valentine’s Day!” Kim responded as she threw flowers at Shego.

Elsewhere, in a fancy French restaurant, Dr. Draken and Ron Stoppable stared into each other’s eyes as they shared a romantic dinner together. Kim and Shego had their own style of dating, but Ron and Dr. Draken preferred something a touch more traditional.


End file.
